Jafar's victory
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Jafar has found a new artifact of power, unleashing the amazingly powerful Eden in the world. Will she be of any help to the nefarious vizier?


**Jafar's victory**

It was the middle of the afternoon in Agrabah. The market was booming with activity ever since earlier that day when Prince Ali made his grand entrance to the palace of the sultan, ready to propose to the sultan's daughter: Jasmine. Everyone felt excited and hopeful except one man who walked away from the crowds, having evil thoughts. This man was Jafar and he knew full well who Prince Ali was and how he got this incredible entrance and all those resources: the genie of the lamp. Angry about his plan being thrown in the gutters by a simple street rat, he wanted revenge, but could not do much as long as this Aladdin boy had the lamp with him. To soothe his aching mind, he subtly stole an extremely beautiful bottle from a merchant standing far away from the crowd. Jafar, being an excellent dishonest and manipulative man, found it quite easy to also be a good thief, as the merchant never noticed for one second that his most beautiful bottle disappeared. Hiding the bottle in his vestments, Jafar returned to the palace. It would be ridiculous to only prance about in the town while there was still some scheme he could come up with. Arriving in his quarters, he put the bottle on a small table and noticed a small stain on the lid. Not wanting an object of such beauty to be tarnished, he rubbed it with fervour until it was gone. Immediately after he removed his hand, a great deal of smoke released itself from the bottle, covering most of his room. Coughing, Jafar waved his hand around to get some air and make the smoke get away from his face. As he finished waving his hand, a most surprising vision filled his sight: one of a beautiful genie woman, green of skin with long black hair set in a ponytail. As soon as this magic woman saw him, she bowed, then introduced herself.

-Greetings, master Jafar. Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Eden and I am a great Djinn of the bottle.

-How can you know my name?

-It is very simple master. I read your mind to know who you are, what motivates you and every sort of thing that can help me in my task to grant you three wishes each in the way it would satisfy you the most.

-So you are like the genie of the lamp?

Eden, upon hearing this remark, showed a disappointed look on her face, seemingly insulted by the remark.

-No, I am not like a simple genie. I am much more potent and great than any of those stinking fools.

-Why is that?

-I see that you did not bear any ill will with that comment. Very well, let me explain. In the old Djinn society, there used to be three very distinct social classes. The least fortunate and important were the ring slaves. They were beings of very weak or no magical capabilities that were used as slaves of everybody. Those ring slaves used to answer to the genies, being of great magical capabilities, but not as much as the great Djinns. To be able to differentiate a Great Djinn from a measly genie, it is quite simple: genies do not have names. Only Great Djinns have names, with indicate their colossal powers, which they used to make anyone under their class as slaves. Genies were the servant of the Great Djinns. Perhaps this genie you speak of is simply one of the genie classes.

-So this means you are far more powerful than he is.

-Yes master. Now, let's get to business. Tell me those three wishes and I'll make sure they get granted in the way you will benefit most from them.

-Very well, Eden. I wish to be the eternal and undisputed sultan of Agrabah. I wish for Jasmine to be my devoted wife and slave and I wish for this Aladdin to pay dearly for having crossed me.

-There you go. Give me a day and everything will be done so that you are fully satisfied.

As Jafar watched Eden fly out of his room, he wondered how she would do all these wishes in ways that would completely satisfy his desires. The only thing he could do now was waiting.

Eden flew out of her master room, ready to wreak havoc on this land called Agrabah. The first thing she would need, but also desired, was capture this genie. How much fun she would get from using her awesome powers on this fool, reducing his magic and mind to zero. After a few minutes of magical searching, she found out where the genie was hidden; he was caught up in a small oil lamp on the sash of the one Jafar wanted revenge done upon, Aladdin. Putting time to a complete halt, she approached the room where Aladdin could be found, then approached the lamp of the genie, saying:"Little genie, come out of your hiding object and meet me." Mere seconds after uttering these words, the genie appeared with an expression of fear frozen on his face, realizing fully what was happening and what would happen to him. Straight after hearing those words, he felt the uncontrollable urge to obey the request of this voice, which was frightening him. Eden, satisfied about his obedience, began talking to him.

-Hello little one. Don't you have anything to say to your superior?

-I have nothing to say to you, Great Djinn. Please leave me be, I am now the property of this fine young lad here. Go away, I implore you.

-Such nerve, talking to me in such a way. Let it be known to you that my name is Eden and that alone makes me have power over you.

-I meant no disrespect, but please be indulgent and gentle...

-Know your place genie! I, Eden, command you to stop serving this young man and become my slave forever. Your being and magic are now my properties.

Genie felt the very small resistance in his mind drift away as he became her slave. His mindset was now focused on devotedly and loyally serving her as she was his mistress and a being superior in every way to him. Eden observed this as the light of submission to her will burned brightly in the genie's eyes. Satisfied, she spoke:"Very well. To punish you for your reluctance in serving me, you shall be transformed in a small and perfectly round belly gem. Transform yourself this instant and place yourself in my belly button until further notice." Not saying a word, genie complied with her order, transforming in a perfectly spherical gem matching his skin tone and then placed himself in her navel. Happy about the acquisition of a new slave, Eden touched the belly gem, loving how it glittered and sparkled with every slight movement. The acquisition of the genie was only the first step in her grand plan toward the realisation of the wishes of her master. Getting away from the palace, she returned time to its natural flow, then searched for princess Jasmine's quarters. Finding them, she entered by the huge balcony with haste, entering her chamber knowing she would be there. As she entered the room, the princess turned around and saw her, ready to scream for the guards or anyone that could help her with this strange intruder. Acting quickly, Eden simply stared deeply in Jasmine's eyes, which calmed the princess thoroughly. The princess, with her gaze locked on this green woman's eyes, found herself unable to act at all. She was unable to speak or move. All she could do was keep staring deeply in those enthralling eyes and wait for something to happen. Eden, wanting to finish this quickly, got closer to the princess, eager to let her eyes completely fill the vision of this pathetic princess. As she did that, Jasmine mind was gradually overwhelmed by a strange feeling of inferiority to this beautiful green woman, quickly followed by an intense need of servitude. Eden, seeing the effect of her hypnotic gaze working wonder on the princess, got even closer to her, joining both their forehead, letting her gaze be the only thing in the line of sight of this soon-to-be slave. As the princess sight filled with the powerful gaze of this alluring creature, submissive thoughts filled her mind with great speed. In mere instants, she knew that this person was to be respected and obeyed, in any way possible. She was only a simple slave in face of this divine woman, her body and mind was not hers anymore, even her soul. Realizing this undisputable truth, she fell to her knees, still fixing her gaze on these captivating eyes. Eden, satisfied that it took under a minute to enthral this person, used her magic to summon a golden ring and then spoke:

-Who am I?

-You are my mistress.

-What do you owe me?

-I owe you complete obedience. My body, mind and soul are yours to command.

-Good. You understand I can do anything I want with you. So do not move and do not interfere in any way with what I am about to do.

-Understood mistress.

Putting her invoked ring on her finger, she casted a complex spell, moving her hands in many fashions. As she used her magic, Jasmine's soul began drifting away from her body. Feeling painful and tired, Jasmine nonetheless did nothing, as her mistress commanded so. Finishing her spell, Eden absorbed Jasmine's soul inside the ring, effectively transforming her whole being into a ring slave. As her soul had been sucked out, her body fell to the ground, lifeless. Part of what Jafar wished was well underway, but many more things needed to be done now. Removing her belly-gem and placing it on a table close; she turned into mist, entering Jasmine now empty body. Eden, possessing the body of the princess, quickly got up from the ground, adjusting herself to this new form. Quickly getting the hang of it, she approached the genie in his belly-gem form and spoke to him:

-Genie, do you recognize me?

-Yes, I do mistress. I recognize your magical energy.

-My first command to you is simple: Whenever I say the word 'hypnotic', you will unleash a subtle swirl filled with hypnotic energy through your belly-gem form.

-Understood mistress.

Putting the belly-gem in the navel of Jasmine former body, she grabbed the ring hosting Jasmine's soul and put it on a finger. Knowing what to do next, she unleashed a quick and simple spell, putting a very small suggestion in the mind of her master nemesis: Aladdin. As the spell became effective, Aladdin, who was relaxing in the palace garden, suddenly had the urge to go see Jasmine. Not questioning the very sudden need to see her when seconds before he was thinking of very different things, he quietly walked to Jasmine quarters, hoping to meet her there. As he entered her room, she began speaking to him in a seductive tone:

-Hello Aladdin. Please sit. I have something to show you.

Aladdin, curious and slightly aroused, sat on her bed then faced her as she continued speaking:

-It is something I spent month to learn, specifically for you.

-What is it, my love?

-You will see soon enough, darling. I know you will find it very...hypnotic.

As she said the word, Genie made a very subtle swirl appear on the surface of his belly-gem body, invisible to the naked-eye but quite visible if one focused its gaze long enough on it. Knowing that the Genie would obey her command without hesitation, Eden lifted her hands in the air and began belly-dancing. Beginning by swaying her hips in a rhythmic fashion, she wanted to raise his interest in her dance, which would not be hard, as the body of the princess was befitting to this kind of activity and quite beautiful. The fact that she knew that this young man was deeply in love with this person sure helped too. As he watched her bend and undulate for him, Aladdin found himself very much aroused and mesmerized by this gorgeous display of sensuality and grace. Sensing that she had the attention of the street rat, Eden did belly rolls, sending small waves on her belly while bending slightly backward, wanting Aladdin to focus more on this specific part. As the belly of his loved one sent wave in a very seductive manner in front of him, Aladdin's focus slowly turned to the belly-gem she wore. When he entered the room, he did realize she wore one, but said no mention of it, wanting to let her speak about it if she had to. It looked really good on her, as the gem was a tone of light blue which matched quite well with the color of her clothes. Not changing her routine, Eden continued doing belly rolls while moving in a slow and little back in forth motion. This made Aladdin focus on the belly-gem much stronger, as his eyes were now glued on the object, finding it fascinating. The more he focused; he began seeing some minor swirls on the gem surface, which automatically mesmerized him, sending some small spirals in his eyes. Seeing the spirals appearing in his eyes, Eden knew she had him. However, it would be much wiser to put him in a complete trance just to make sure and to have some fun with the situation. It was so much fun to hypnotize the weak-willed and the seduced into slavery. Continuing her belly rolls, she spoke:

-Do you love this Aladdin? Do you love my dance and the feeling it gives you?

-Yes, more than anything.

-You love feeling so helpless and aroused by me and my dancing.

-Yes, my love.

-Do you know how I am making you feel that way?

-No I do not.

-I am hypnotizing you with my beautiful belly and belly-gem. If you want, I can do this for you more often. In fact, I would gladly do so for you. All you have to do is submit to me and my will. Fall under my power.

-I want to, Jasmine. I shall submit.

-Good. Now all you have to do is continue listening to my seductive voice and follow my gorgeous belly, focusing on my belly-gem.

As he listened to her and realized how good he felt, Aladdin's spiral began speeding up and grew in size, now clearer. The spirals of white and light blue were much more visible to the naked eye and a content smile began showing on his face, a sign of a growing need to submit and obey.

-Listen to me, Aladdin. You love this feeling and would do anything to get it. I am the sole person who can and will make you feel as good in your life, so you will have to constantly please me.

-I will do anything to please you my love.

-Then you will have to obey every command I give to you. Surrender your mind, body and soul to me.

-Consider them already yours.

Falling under her power rather quickly, the spirals in Aladdin's eyes sped up even more as his smile grew even wider. He was near under her total control.

-I am your mistress and you are my slave. You are under my power and cannot refuse any command I expressively give you. You will literally do anything I wish you to do and you will love it. You love being my slave. You want to be my slave. It has always been your greatest desire and today, I shall grant it. Pledge your undying loyalty and commitment to me.

-I pledge my undying loyalty, commitment and servitude to my one true and loving mistress, Jasmine. Every day of my life I shall grant you the pleasure of my eternal obedience. Consider me as your personal slave.

The moment he finished his pledge, Aladdin's spirals were at their maximal speed, signifying he was now totally under Eden's power and control. Not failing to notice this fact, Eden stopped dancing and spoke:

-Good, my slave. I require you to do something very important for me now. I command you to go kill my father the sultan. I wish for his life to end so that we can begin our real life together as wife and husband as well as queen and sultan. Kill him and bring back his head to me.

So utterly hypnotized, Aladdin solely thought of obeying his mistress. Bowing before her, he rapidly exited the room, no doubt to complete the task set before him by his lovely mistress.

One hour later, Aladdin re-entered Jasmine's quarters, bringing with him a decidedly big and wet bag, which looked filled. Kneeling before his mistress, Aladdin presented the head of the sultan, having completed his task. Eden, pleased about the current situation, told him to wait for her here, as she would be back in about 10 minutes with a reward for a task well done. As Eden left the princess quarters, she simulated a sad and desperate expression, then approached one of the guards, saying:

-Guard! Guard! You must come to my aid. Quickly! Aladdin has gone mad. He entered my room and presented to me my father decapitated head. Aladdin killed my father! Arrest him at once!

The guard, instantly believing her, rushed to the princess head, bringing three more guards with him as they escorted the princess to safety, alerting the other at what Aladdin just did. As a good chunk of the whole guards entered the room to arrest Aladdin, they shook with horror at seeing the head of their ruler. Rushing Aladdin all at once, they made short work of him, as he offered no resistance. In a matter of minutes, he was chained up and thrown in the dungeon. After 15 minutes, the guards knew that since the sultan was dead, Jasmine was now the new ruler of Agrabah. However, since women rulers were not exactly common place, she had to find a suitor and fast to act as a Sultan, at least to keep appearances. Bringing Jafar, the vizier to counsel with the princess, he quickly entered the princess quarters, confused about the whole situation but happy about it, hiding a smile behind his reserved exterior. Approaching Jasmine and about to speak, Eden spoke first, knowing that they were both alone in the room:

-Greetings master. I just finished granting your wishes and was about to explain the manner in which I did it.

-What are you talking about, your majesty?

-Oh, silly me. Let me get back to my real form.

Green mist poured out from Jasmine mouth and nostrils and formed back Eden true form, appearing right in front of her master. Jafar, seeing this, was quite confused, asking:

-What is happening here?

-Do not worry master. I simply granted your three wishes in the best way possible. For Jasmine, I hypnotized her and transformed her into a ring slave. You can take her ring which is still attached to one of her fingers. With this, you can command her to do, say and feel whatever you want her to. This grants you the wish of Jasmine being your wife and slave. As a bonus, she will always keep this beautiful appearance, unless you want her to age. Now, since the sultan is dead, that makes Jasmine the queen. To be the sultan, you simply have to marry Jasmine, which will already happen anyway. For the eternal part, I now grant you the gift of eternal life. For the undisputed part, as long as Jasmine is your wife, no one will ever question her as she is the rightful heir and loved by the people if my massive mind reading is correct.

Jafar, overwhelmed with happiness about his wishes being granted, rapidly picked the ring and put it on his finger. He would finally get his way with things.

-Now master, about that third wish, it will very soon be done. Your revenge on this street rat will be quite satisfying. First, I enslaved his best friend and turned him into a belly-gem, then I hypnotized his true love, grabbed her soul and made her into a ring slave, which you now hold. After that, I took possession of her body, hypnotized him by dancing with him while using his best friend now turned into a belly-gem and then commanded him to murder the sultan to make place for you. By now, he is imprisoned in the dungeon and waiting for death, as he will surely receive the death penalty for the murder of a beloved ruler. You will be able to watch it with your new enamoured wife as a privilege of being the sultan or you could choose for a public death. Since you will be the new sultan, it will be your choice.

-Great, you did a wonderful job Eden. Truly you are worthy of being a Great Djinn.

-Thank you my master. I will go now, since I have granted all three wishes in total satisfaction.

As she told that, the belly-gem lodged in Jasmine belly moved and placed itself directly inside Eden's belly button. Returning to her bottle, the bottle vanished in a flash. Even though she would have to wait again for a long time until she got a new master, she now had a slave just to herself to serve and please her.


End file.
